


The Last Master Do

by Sunchanyoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Epic, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kaisooday, Kaisooweek, M/M, Slow Burn, War, Wuxia, deus me ajuda, gatinhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunchanyoo/pseuds/Sunchanyoo
Summary: Kyungsoo foi expulso miseravelmente do seu próprio clã por ordens do seu pai. Humilhado e destruído, ele se reconstrói na Vila Oh, onde consegue abrigo e segurança nos braços de dois estranhos.Porém, quando ele começa a se adaptar e a pensar que seu passado foi deixado para trás, aparece Jongin. Esse é um cultivador amaldiçoado que insiste em querer levá-lo de volta para casa, pesando a consciência de Kyungsoo, ele se vê encurralado entre manter a sua vida, finalmente, em harmonia ou voltar para casa, o próprio inferno na terra, para ajudar a população que tanto jurou proteger.Wuxia |Kaisoo
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Em primeiro lugar, quero avisar que essa é uma estória passada dentro do universo Wuxia, que é algo semelhante a uma mitologia/fantasia chinesa de época. Um exemplo de obra assim é mdzs — the untamed.
> 
> Mesmo pesquisando eu adaptei algumas coisas, como ditados polupares para os nossos e outros, mas nunca com o objetivo de diminuir/ofender nem o grupo, nem a cultura do universo.
> 
> Demorei uns meses organizando (+19 páginas de planejamento!) Ksksksk espero que vocês gostem, boa leitura!
> 
> Vou deixar o link para o trailer no fim.

_A casa de chá estava tranquila._

Enquanto observava as folhas do carvalho brotarem do lado de fora da janela, Kyungsoo riu consigo mesmo ao refletir sobre a ironia do lugar se chamar dessa forma. As bebidas mais pedidas dali eram os licores que Sehun produzia com as próprias mãos, a maioria deles tinham o álcool ideal para se deliciar à vontade sem precisar colocar tudo para fora logo em seguida.

Mimoso, gato malhado que havia adotado o jovem atendente, se esticava na janela como o belo preguiçoso que era. Porém, apesar disso, esse mesmo animal manhoso sempre acabava rolando para quem o desse carinho porque, além de tudo, ele era carente.

O cheiro do álcool era suave, mesclado com o aroma dos mais diversos sabores. Junto à brisa refrescante da época, era como um convite irrecusável, por isso a casa estava sempre cheia.

Praticamente sozinho, Junmyeon conversava animadamente. Ele contava casos e mais casos de quando ele era menor com um sorriso nostálgico preenchendo o rosto. Kyungsoo sequer fingia ouvir tudo, apenas balançava a cabeça uma vez ou outra, concordando com quem sabe o que.

O movimento estava sendo como de costume, os clientes eram conhecidos e tudo estava quieto, contudo, de uma forma destrambelhada, um estranho entrou na casa de chá.

A figura tão incomum chamou atenção, muitos pararam o que estavam fazendo, surpreendentemente, até mesmo de beber, para encarar o desconhecido. Do lado de dentro, Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos para o novo cliente, observando com cuidado a situação; Junmyeon limpava os copos de porcelana, agora em silêncio. Kyungsoo torceu o bico.

— Eu nunca vi ele por aqui.

— Nem eu — Sehun prosseguiu. 

Junmyeon colocou os copos na bandeja metálica de detalhes em vermelho. Kyungsoo a recolheu e a levou aos outros clientes que conversavam baixinho entre si. 

— Ainda nem tá no ponto alto da temporada de caça, por que viriam para cá assim?

Os três se encararam e continuaram a arrumar as coisas, tentando manter a tranquilidade. Mimoso, ao contrário dos outros que pareciam querer se afastar, correu para os pés alheios e se jogou pedindo um pouco de atenção — ele sempre pareceria correr atrás de perigo. O homem, ser, o que quer que seja a figura, encarou o animal, mas após analisar ele por alguns instantes, o ignorou. O felino torceu a cara e saiu com o rabo erguido. Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos, no entanto, suspirou logo em seguida.

— As faixas de proteção nos braços dele — Sehun, que até então estava sentado, levantou e apontou para ele sem ser muito discreto. — Elas estão todas gastas. Não dá nem para esconder as marcas de maldição direito, ele provavelmente deve saber disso. 

Os três pararam em silêncio, agora não mais tentando evitar a situação. Sentado na mesa, o até então homem, ao que parecia, se ajeitou timidamente no chão. Junmyeon também suspirou, para então pôr um sorriso no rosto.

— Não é o primeiro cultivador amaldiçoado que nós já recebemos e provavelmente não vai ser o último também. Então qual é a preocupação? Relaxe os ombros, Soo.

— Contando que ele pague. 

Todos concordaram com Sehun. Já houveram casos de pessoas amaldiçoadas e até mesmo cadáveres vivos. Para as seitas aquilo era um problema por vezes já que esses podiam interferir na paz deles, mas os três não se mentiam em assuntos do tipo, então simplesmente serviam aos que podiam pagar e colocavam para fora os que fizessem bagunça. 

Dando o último grito interno, Kyungsoo se forçou a levantar e foi atendê-lo, atrás dele Sehun riu da sua boa vontade. Kyungsoo fingiu não ouvir, ele nunca deixou de atender alguém, não seria a primeira vez. 

Ao se aproximar, se arrepiou ao sentir a energia ressentida do corpo alheio, o Qi dele deveria estar acumulado — assuntos banais que Kyungsoo não queria se intrometer. O cheiro dele também era bastante forte e exótico, apesar de não saber dizer se era necessariamente ruim, ele tinha certeza que era totalmente incômodo. Kyungsoo agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter se sentado em uma mesa distante das demais, seria constrangedor pedir para ele trocar de lugar. Se aproximou a passos lentos.

— O que vai querer, senhor? — o estranho abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor, não aparentava querer falar algo também. 

O barulho das pessoas conversando se misturava com as que passavam na frente do lugar. Era uma quase noite típica de verão, ainda que quente, uma brisa andava tranquilamente pelo lugar que carregava consigo tons amadeirados em contraste com o azul. 

Kyungsoo estranhou a movimentação dele, então olhou para onde os seus amigos estavam. Eles também o encaravam, Sehun arqueou as sobrancelhas perguntando o que tinha acontecido, Kyungsoo levantou os ombros sem ter respostas. 

— Se não pode falar, escreva.

Então o homem levantou os olhos ligeiramente aflitos, eles estavam marejados, mas primeiramente o atendente pensou que eram lágrimas de pura melancolia e Kyungsoo não tinha tempo para lidar com bêbados emocionados, por isso ele virou a cara já se preparando para sair da mesa. No entanto, quando ele ameaçou abandonar o lugar, o estranho o segurou às vestes dele com força suficiente para o fazer parar de imediato.

Este olhou para ele de baixo, logo em seguida soltou algo que mais parecia um chiado. Kyungsoo quase cogitou ser um cadáver vivo por alguns instantes, mas os olhos do outro estavam vivos demais para isso, eles chegavam a parecer olhos de lobo, eram profundos, mas àquela altura pareciam cansados demais para saber mais alguma coisa por eles. 

O som da risada de Chanyeol bêbado em uma das mesas lhe tirou do transe. O seu anel tremeu por ele mesmo, Chimdae sempre era medroso, Kyungsoo segurou ele com força. O estranho ainda o olhava pedinte, só então ele observou, sua boca estava com uma cor anormal. Ela apresentava um mistura de preto, verde e roxo, quase como se estivesse podre, talvez nem algo podre parecesse tão ruim quanto aquilo. 

Antes, não estava sentindo cheiro de nada, mas ao perceber do que se tratava um cheiro de chorume o acertou automaticamente. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos do mesmo modo, suas mãos começaram a tremer e a suar friamente. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de maldição. 'Por isso ele estava com a cabeça baixa…' analisou diretamente, até os olhos estavam tremendo. Ele então percebeu o próprio estado, ajeitou a postura e mesmo que as pernas estivessem fracas, ele conseguiu se afastar alguns passos.

— Um instante — ele disse apressado. 

Ainda não querendo soltar, o estranho levou um empurrão antes de Kyungsoo andar para perto dos outros atendentes em passos curtos, mas rápidos. 

— Junmyeon, nós temos mais um daqueles. 

— Daqueles?

— Sim, daqueles! 

A bagunça foi automática, Chanyeol que ria com outros discípulos do clã Park parou e encarou a movimentação incomum dos três homens à sua frente. Ambos os três discutiam avidamente entre si. Sehun, que sempre mantinha a expressão solene, franzia a testa e falava com assombro nos olhos. Quando o cultivador Park pareceu querer perguntar o que estava acontecendo, eles se levantaram e puxaram o estranho homem de trapos esverdeados para dentro da sala de estoque do lugar.

Em instantes, Sehun voltou ao estabelecimento. Ao ver o seu estado praticamente normal, Chanyeol estreitou os olhos, mas voltou a rir e debater sobre os treinos com os outros cultivadores. 

Dentro do estoque da casa de chá Kyungsoo andava em círculos, sentado na cadeira Junmyeon observava o estranho ao lado esquerdo. Ele tinha um cheiro de pântano forte, com certeza tinha caminhado por vastos lagos e trilhas estreitas — a quantidade de arranhões na parte amostra dos braços e na parte que a sujeira deixava o rosto livre também foi logo vista. O cheiro de carvalho era quase imperceptível, mas Kyungsoo o conhecia muito bem para deixar passar, aquilo mostrava que ele tinha vindo de perto do clã Do. Kyungsoo parou visivelmente bravo.

— Como você veio até aqui? — O outro permaneceu em silêncio, Kyungsoo sorriu de lado. — Claro, quanta burrice, ele não pode falar. 

Como se percebesse a distração, Kyungsoo deixou um tapa em sua cabeça enquanto procurava as folhas e o pincel que usava para manter o controle dos produtos. Ele entregou ambos a ele. O estranho analisou bem o papel e o pincel, 'será que ele sabe escrever por acaso?' Kyungsoo se perguntou silêncio, mas não demorou a ver o outro começar a escrever, Junmyeon tinha uma expressão preocupada, os olhos e sobrancelhas estavam franzidos também. Antes de poder trocar análises com ele, o papel foi entregue de volta.

"Na entrada da Vila Mofu. Me disseram que você poderia me ajudar, que conhece as maldições do Clã Do e sabe como curar elas".

Kyungsoo pressionou o maxilar. 'Quem havia dado o direito de mandar mais um para as minhas mãos?' Ele sentiu o gosto de sangue, tinha maltratado a sua boca mais uma vez. Houve um suspiro pesado. Junmyeon permanecia em silêncio, parecia analisar com cuidado toda a situação. Kyungsoo começou a fazer o mesmo com o papel em mãos.

A caligrafia alheia era bem feita, mostrava que tinha sido educado adequadamente. A roupa, apesar de marrom pela lama, ainda apresentava os detalhes do próprio clã Do, mas, mesmo com as feições escondidas entre a sujeira e a dor, era claro que o estranho não era um nascido de lá. O tom esverdeado das vestes também.

— Clã subjugado? — o outro confirmou, ele e Junmyeon trocou olhares. — Qual deles? 

O papel voltou a ser entregue, logo em seguida retornou com um único caractere. "Kim", era o nome escrito. Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio fino e doloroso passar pelo seu corpo, a boca secou, quase, automaticamente. Ele respirou fundo ao passo que tentava ignorar o sentimento de nostalgia que o atormentou. 

'Então mesmo depois de tudo, eles ainda não largaram o osso. Impressionante, Mestre Do.'

Junmyeon, que até então estava calado ouvindo tudo, puxou Kyungsoo para um canto. Ele o rodeou um pouco antes de pôr a mão nas próprias costas e parar na frente de Kyungsoo.

— O que você pretende fazer? 

— Não sei, Junmyeon, mas o lugar é seu, não é? O que você acha? 

O de vestes negras torceu os lábios, então com um sussurro continuou. 

— Acho que ele está muito ferido, provavelmente teve alguma resistência lá dentro. Podemos cuidar dele por agora e então achar um destino digno depois de descobrir toda a história. 

— Não tenho tanta certeza, não quero mais ninguém daquele lugar aqui. Chimdae também não gostou muito dele.

Junmyeon sorriu minimamente com afeição nos olhos. 

— Você também teve problemas para achar um lugar e olha o quanto valeu a pena ter você aqui. Não estou pedindo para confiarmos ou sermos irmãos jurados dele. Lembra? O seu anel não gostou do Sehun no começo, mas hoje ele só falta fugir para o dedo dele — o mais novo virou a face para o lado oposto, Junmyeon continuou a sorrir. — Você não acha que alguém que contrariou as regras do grandioso Mestre Do é digno de receber nosso apoio?

Kyungsoo demorou a responder, mas concordou com ele ainda com o rosto virado, ambos voltaram para o lado do homem. Ele parecia nervoso, as longas pernas tremiam minimamente, os dedos agarravam o tecido sujo enquanto a sua cabeça pendia para baixo. O anel de Kyungsoo se agitou no dedo médio mais uma vez, isso fez ele parar por um momento, mas então ele limpou a garganta e seguiu até o outro. 

— Nós vamos te ajudar, quebrar essa maldição e lhe dar roupas limpas, por agora... Queremos saber toda a história antes de mais qualquer ajuda, espero que não esteja bancando o espertinho com a gente. Vai ser pior para você, que fique logo avisado, a gente não veio fazer caridade.

O estranho balançou a cabeça várias vezes, os olhos brilhavam com alguma esperança enquanto os lábios ainda presos pareciam se curvar minimamente em um sorriso, aquilo parecia terrível. Ele ainda abaixava a cabeça quando prendeu os braços em comprimento. Kyungsoo não mudou a sua expressão séria, nem o retribuiu. Ele esperava não estar fazendo a coisa errada, para variar.

— Junmyeon, pode ir ajudar o Sehun até fecharmos. Eu vou cuidar dele.

Ele confirmou e saiu silenciosamente, ainda preocupado Junmyeon mantinha uma expressão, certamente, meiga. Kyungsoo não deixou de balançar a cabeça — eles não podiam baixar a guarda facilmente. 

Sem mais reclamações, ele voltou a observar o homem à sua frente. No momento, o Kim mantinha os olhos vidrados em si, um misto de alívio e temor, Kyungsoo gostou disso. O medo sempre funciona melhor que o respeito, eles diziam. Foi o que sempre aprendeu nos anos que morava com ele naquele lugar. 

— Qual é o seu nome? 

O estranho ajeitou as faixas de proteção antes de pegar no pincel mais uma vez, Kyungsoo só havia percebido naquele momento o quão cuidadoso o outro era em escrever. Não só a letra era bonita, mas a forma que ele escrevia também. 'Ele com certeza não é um cultivador qualquer'. 

Kyungsoo varreu o lugar e procurou a espada alheia enquanto ele escrevia, mas não havia nada à vista em suas vestes, só então ele viu algo jogado à toa na quina do quarto. Kyungsoo recebeu o papel de volta. 

Novamente, em um traço delicado, estava escrito: "Jongin"


	2. O círculo de Seth é feito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometido, ainda no aniversário do Kai (no Brasil pelo menos ksksks)
> 
> Ia postar mais cedo, mas tive que fazer uns ajustes técnicos, de 1.700 palavras da base foi pra 3k, amém? Amém!
> 
> Obrigada pelo carinho de vocês aqui, no tt e nas outras plataformas que a fanfic tá, espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo também!

Por prezar a casa de chá, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo a fecharam mais cedo. Com os dois tendo levado o estranho amaldiçoado até a casa que dividiam, Sehun teve que se contentar em permanecer no lugar sozinho, não podiam expulsar quem já estava bebendo.

Os passos do movimento das pessoas eram silenciados pelo chão de madeira recém reformado, Sehun se apoiou no balcão apreciando o cheiro que permanecia no ambiente enquanto começava a fechar as contas do dia. Uma música suave começou a tocar de fundo, era o início dos ensaios para o festival do fogo cruzado.

Para a infelicidade daquele dia fatídico, os moradores da Vila Gyeongju, agora apelidada carinhosamente de Vila Oh, tinham o costume de beber nas noites de abertura. Com as vestes em um marrom simples, Sehun poderia facilmente se esconder na paisagem da casa de chá, porém o seu rosto era dotado de traços únicos e apreciados, então os clientes logo iriam começar a levantar e o puxar para uma dança. O jovem Oh respirou fundo antes de se ajeitar, normalmente ele iria sorrir e se permitir ser mimado pelo resto da noite, mas daquela vez a única expressão no seu rosto era de preocupação.

A lua cheia estava próxima, o céu era claro, mas ainda cercado de estrelas. Alguns grupos de dança e teatro se reuniram no centro comercial da cidade para começar a sugerir ideias e planejar os ensaios da festa. Isso dava para a pequena vila uma agitação acolhedora. 

Dentro do quarto de Kyungsoo, a tina com a água fria estava sendo completada com algumas ervas diversas, o aroma delas dançando sutilmente pelo cômodo. Ali dentro não dava para ver ou ouvir praticamente nada do que acontecia lá fora, por isso o lugar era silencioso e, caso não houvessem as lanternas à gás, seria escuro também.

As mãos de Kyungsoo ainda tremiam, os punhos fechados; ele saiu e deixou o estranho sozinho apenas para buscar panos limpos para o limpar antes de acabar com aquilo. Mimoso, que os seguiu sem pestanejar até em casa, se esgueirou pelas pernas do balconista. Kyungsoo suspirou, observando o felino por alguns instantes antes de pôr um pouco de leite morno para ele. Estava irado. Odiava dividir seu quarto qualquer um, odiava ainda mais caso esse qualquer um tivesse tal maldição, porém aquele era o único cômodo com espaço sobrando, visto que os outros dois viviam dentro de uma bagunça imensurável.

— Soo, você está bem?

Junmyeon estava o encarando na borda da mesa, Kyungsoo tinha um sorriso entre os lábios. Junmyeon não acreditou naquele. Ele se aproximou do outro e o entregou uma das frutas nas mãos, Kyungsoo segurou sem ânimo.

— Por que eu não estaria? 

— Você sabe o porquê.

Kyungsoo admirou a fruta em mãos, no entanto, ao se lembrar da cena e de quem estava no seu quarto, ele a devolveu ao cesto franzindo o próprio rosto. 

— É, eu tô bem, só pensativo — ele deu de ombros. — Vai ser cansativo limpar tudo mais tarde, mas isso eu vou ter que deixar pra me preocupar depois. Eu vou ter que ir buscar uns daqueles potes, você pode olhar ele pra mim?

— Não, não, deixa que eu busco. 

Kyungsoo pressionou as sobrancelhas. As mãos já suadas, se encolheram.

— Junmyeon, esse pote não tem no mercado daqui. Tem que descer.

— Eu sei, Soo. Você tem que lembrar que eu sou o mais velho, eu já tive que ir lá, se você quer saber. Uma das vezes foi pra buscar essência para a energia de um certo garoto desnutrido, conhece?

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, Kyungsoo respirou fundo antes de entregar algumas moedas de prata para Junmyeon. 

— Então eu pago dessa vez.

— Eu já tô indo buscar, é pra pegar o... vermelho? — Kyungsoo sorriu sem graça, ele balançou a cabeça.

— O vermelho. 

Com uma preocupação a menos — ou, nesse caso, a mais—, Kyungsoo juntou os panos mais leves e contou até cinco antes de seguir seu caminho. Quando voltou ao cômodo, Jongin parecia pensativo, Kyungsoo o analisou com cuidado antes pôr os tecidos perto dele e voltar a arrumar as ervas na água. Era necessário uma quantidade exata de cada uma delas para acabar com tal maldição macabra. O estranho não deixava de prestar atenção em quais plantas estavam sendo usadas, Kyungsoo notou os olhares nada furtivos, mas os deixou de lado.

Na seita Kim a terra era o elemento básico, então plantas eram parte da vida do outro, naturalmente ele iria querer saber quais estavam sendo usadas — não era nada proibido, nem secreto também, tecnicamente. Na verdade, era até engraçado como parecia simples, isso visto o tanto de mortes miseráveis que a mesma maldição causou em um passado não tão distante. Kyungsoo tossiu alto, Jongin pareceu ter saído de um transe.

— Espero que não esteja planejando nada ruim.

Kyungsoo também não poderia simplesmente abaixar a guarda, não recebia a fama de rígido à toa. Jongin permaneceu seguindo os movimentos alheios, então, bem como um filhote sem dono, ele pareceu choramingar assim que uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto. O Kim balançou a cabeça, com o movimento seguinte ele provavelmente tentou engolir seco, mas, pela expressão dolorosa, não foi nada bem sucedido. 

Kyungsoo aproximou uma bacia com água da cadeira onde ele estava sentado e umideceu um dos tecidos. Somente quando encarou a face alheia, ele notou o estado deplorável que Jongin mantinha. 

— Vai doer, mas eu preciso tirar parte da infecção antes de construir o amuleto. Se quiser chorar está livre, talvez até ajude a limpar mais rápido — ele riu amargamente, Jongin não lhe disse nada, como o esperado. 

O incenso de cerejeira queimava, ao contrário do tom de voz e das ações de Kyungsoo, o toque dele foi delicado ao passar o pano no rosto alheio, não houveram reclamações. Não era uma cena agradável, mas Kyungsoo já havia feito esse mesmo processo tantas vezes que sequer prestou atenção nisso. Primeiro ele limpou a boca de Jongin, os olhos focados quase não piscavam. Após passar por ali aquele tecido não servia mais. Um, dois, três panos… as feições ficavam cada vez mais claras, o rosto inteiro tinha que estar limpo para não infeccionar ainda mais futuramente. Assim que julgou ser o suficiente, Kyungsoo parou. 

Jongin tinha traços marcados, ignorando a maldição, Kyungsoo tinha certeza que ele detinha uma beleza incomum. Os olhos castanhos ganharam destaque e o conjunto das feições lembrava mesmo as pessoas do clã Kim. Jongin o encarava silenciosamente, mas ele estava mesmo chorando, lágrimas caindo em uma sequência desordenada.

— Pode parar por agora — o, aparente, Jovem Kim realmente parou, Kyungsoo sorriu de lado. — Você é obediente assim mesmo ou está se fazendo?

Como esperado, ele não lhe disse nada. 

Houve uma batida na porta no momento seguinte, de lá Junmyeon entrou sem precisar de uma resposta. 

— Pare de provocar ele.

— Quem está provocando quem?

Ainda colocando alguns potes no chão do quarto, Junmyeon estreitou os olhos para Kyungsoo, esse riu da expressão dele. O mais novo olhou para Junmyeon se cima a baixo, as vestes pretas ainda estavam alinhadas e, apesar da lama nos sapatos, ele parecia intacto. Apesar da brincadeira, o clima do lugar estava pesado. Junmyeon sorriu para Kyungsoo antes de acariciar os seus cabelos, como um incentivo. 

— Eu estou bem criança, que cara de fome é essa?

Junmyeon saiu do quarto, Kyungsoo aproveitou que ele não estava mais no quarto para apertar a própria boca entre os dentes. Ele não chegou a demorar, mas voltou acompanhado de dois baldes com água fervendo, Kyungsoo notou pela fumaça que começou a circular no cômodo, ele se sentou para evitar o vapor quente.

— Para que isso? — o jovem Do se encostou largado na cadeira, o robe abrindo vagamente pela posição. 

— Está frio, ele já deve ter passado por muito esses dias, então vamos ter um pouco de empatia.

Kyungsoo não o respondeu, levantou e prosseguiu adicionando as últimas ervas na água de banho, a fumaça já havia cessado. A madeira fazia um pouco de barulho ao passo que ele ia de um lado ao outro do cômodo, nervoso, tenso, mas isso não parecia ser incômodo para ninguém. 

— Você sabia? Eu fui até a barraca da senhora Seo para conseguir esse negócio — Junmyeon disse com os braços cruzados. — Ela parece mesmo gostar se você.

— Você foi com o meu manto?

— Digamos que minha imagem não está das melhores lá embaixo — esse sussurrou a última parte. 

— Espero que tenha se divertido.

Junmyeon riu, Kyungsoo o acompanhou, porém não pareceu genuinamente contente. 

— Por isso mesmo, você não deveria… isso é sangue? 

Os olhos de Junmyeon se arregalaram vendo um dos potes com um líquido escuro e viscoso.

— Não, é só uma seiva — Kyungsoo levantou um pouco da gosma entre os dedos. — Achei que por você ter treinado o corpo e a mente para ser um cultivador antes já tinha feito tu se acostumar a ver sangue.

— Meus irmãos mais velhos iam, eu… faltava algumas seções.

Kyungsoo puxou a divisória móvel e a colocou para dar privacidade a Jongin quando ele fosse se deitar na tina, esse estava quieto, observando os outros dois que conversavam enquanto terminava de arrumar tudo.

— E ninguém reclamava com você? Ai de mim se fizesse algo assim…

Junmyeon sorriu satisfeito de si mesmo, então após ajudar a abrir os outros potes, continuou.

— A verdade é que eu era muito bom em fazer corpos, como um clone, com o poder espiritual,acho que você sabe do que eu tô falando. Nunca tive nenhum dom pra espada, mas isso me servia bem quando eu queria fazer um outro eu passar um dia naquelas aulas chatas, faz parte dos meus truques de velho.

Com um riso sem jeito, Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça. Ele olhou para o anel que permanecia adormecido no seu dedo e suspirou. 'Seria bom se eu tivesse algo assim no passado'. Envolto de pensamentos, ele soltou o ar pesado ao passo que jogou a cabeça para trás, frustrado. 

— Kyungsoo? — a voz de Junmyeon ecoou de fundo, sem uma forma definida. Ele acordou.

— Perdão, só lembrei de uma coisa. 

Kyungsoo, depois de preparar tudo que era necessário, encarou o homem ao seu lado. Com a cabeça doendo, só então ele viu o quanto estava tentando o ignorar. Aquelas feridas sempre tinham a mesma forma e cor, simplesmente grotesco. Enjoado, Kyungsoo voltou a analisar seu entorno. Naquele momento, o grande problema era quebrar o maldito selo da maldição. Não era hora de ser remoer e ser fraco.

Ele não era fraco, não era.

Junmyeon começou a demonstrar angústia nas suas feições. 

— Está tudo bem, Junmyeon, vai ser difícil de se ver. Você pode ir — Junmyeon balançou a cabeça e, mesmo hesitante, saiu do quarto. — Ótimo, então seremos somente eu e você. 

Jongin não parecia tão contente com isso, assim como um pequeno pássaro recém nascido, o seu corpo tremia, mas ali ninguém o alinharia nos braços. Vendo tal cena, Kyungsoo deu uma breve risada e pegou os recipientes. O pó tinha um cheiro forte e desagradável, mas era o mais eficiente.

Kyungsoo foi até o centro, Jongin ainda o acompanhando com o olhar. Lá ele desenhou no chão um círculo com linhas estranhas com o pó, algumas delas se assemelhavam às ondulações das montanhas de Boryeong. No seu dedo Chimdae pareceu acordar por conta do pó, ele se mexia como um bebê chorão, Kyungsoo soprou um pouco de ar, irritado. Sem muito o que fazer, ele deu uma bronca no anel espiritual e o colocou na sua cama

Sem mais interrupções, os olhos do menor voltaram a se concentrar. O peso do olhar de Jongin permanecia intenso, Kyungsoo conseguia sentir. Ignorou, não queria encarar aquela ferida, em todo caso. Com o tempo, o arranjo finalmente ganhou forma.

— Terminei — o mais velho anunciou para ninguém.

Jongin permaneceu sentado ainda observando a forma que ele se movia. Kyungsoo voltou a arrumar as coisas em volta, ainda desconfiado deixou um amuleto de prisão perto de si sendo bastante claro com as suas intenções. 'Não importa o quão bonzinho ele pareça ser, será o fim do núcleo dourado dele caso ele tente alguma gracinha'. Ele posicionou os braços sobre o peito e esperou, Jongin virou a cabeça para o analisar melhor, sem movimentos, Kyungsoo suspirou. 

— É para você entrar no círculo... Não, não... você deita no meio — ele obedeceu prontamente. — Agora é melhor você fechar os olhos, se abrir não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano.

Assim que Jongin fechou os olhos com força, aproximou braços e pernas do corpo; Kyungsoo fechou a linha do ciclo. Uma radiação percorreu pelo cômodo automaticamente, a energia ressentida logo pode ser vista em formas de onda, essas com a coloração esverdeada. Era realmente um arranjo simples, na verdade, para quem fazia. Kyungsoo riu sozinho. Apesar de doloroso para quem era atingido, era eficaz e rápido. Caso a maldição não fosse quebrada a boca poderia virar carne podre e jamais voltar ao normal, não demoraria muito a tal enfermidade se espalhar pelo resto do corpo, então aquele era um preço consideravelmente benéfico. 

As lanternas se apagaram com o vento, mas o círculo vermelho não deixava o quarto ficar totalmente escuro. No cômodo, apenas algumas frestas da luz da lua entravam. No mais, a mistura do verde com o laranja começou a subir e mesmo ainda sem poder pronunciar uma só palavra, o corpo de Jongin se contorcia dentro do círculo. Os chiados, assim como na casa de chá, começaram a surgir, mas era possível perceber a resistência do outro. 

Muitas vezes Kyungsoo teve que refazer o círculo uma ou duas vezes porque as pessoas não conseguiam segurar os impulsos de energia e o corpo suncubia, o círculo era prejudicado e então desfeito.

Vendo a força alheia, Kyungsoo não deixou de ficar admirado. 

Um novo chiado, esse ainda mais insano, teceu o plano de fundo. O corpo de Jongin começou a se erguer como se uma força espiritual puxasse a cintura dele para cima. Somente quando a boca do cultivador começou a se abrir e derramar um líquido lamacento que o círculo foi quebrado por ele mesmo.

O resto do pó espalhou-se pelo lugar, causando o verdadeiro caos. Jongin foi jogado ao chão ao mesmo tempo que tudo voltou a ficar silencioso. Desacordado, o outro ainda colocava a substância asquerosa para fora, Kyungsoo o puxou e após colocar um amuleto no peito do cultivador para aumentar o fluxo, pôs a cabeça dele em uma bacia extra. 

— Por que eu sempre fico com a parte mais divertida do trabalho? — ele perguntou a ninguém em especial de novamente, então acendeu as lanternas mais uma vez.

Depois de terminar de colocar tudo para fora, Jongin começou a recuperar a consciência. Ele tentou sentar na primeira vez, mas os próprios braços o derrubaram, o cultivador fechou os olhos. Kyungsoo sabia que aconteceria algo do tipo, o círculo de Seth curava usando a própria pessoa como fonte de energia. 

O vento noturno balançou as janelas, o quarto começou a ficar mais frio. Jongin, ainda aéreo e com os olhos fechados, tentou falar algo, mas gemeu de dor ao em vez disso. 

— Não tente, pelo menos até o crepúsculo. A sua energia espiritual vai te ajudar até lá. 

Kyungsoo o ajudou a levantar, ele também não ousou tentar falar novamente. Apoiando o corpo dele, o atendente guiou Jongin até a tina. Ele o colocou de pé e observou, vendo que o outro não havia caído, Kyungsoo concentrou os olhos.

— Com toda licença — ele disse antes de começar a afrouxar as vestes de Jongin.

Quando começou a tirar as faixas gastas dos antebraços dele, diversos símbolos surgiam. Alguns eram desenhos que Kyungsoo apesar de já ter visto, ele não lembrava ao certo, provavelmente era antigo o suficiente para ter sido dado nos seus primeiros anos de estudo. Junto aos desenhos havia escritos no estilo selo¹, Wúzhī hui shā sǐ nǐ (a ignorância o matará). Jongin puxou o braço de volta acanhado com a análise minuciosa de Kyungsoo.

— Eu só quero ajudar. Se você acha que pode fazer isso sozinho, eu saio tranquilamente. Caso você prefira o Junmyeon eu posso chamar ele até você, não pretendo bancar o herói aqui não. 

Jongin negou no mesmo instante, ele balançou as mãos e a cabeça gemendo de dor logo em seguida. Assim que Kyungsoo reparou nas feições, percebeu. As maçãs do rosto dele estavam vermelhas, mais que o resto do corpo. Não era o pó, ele estava com vergonha. Kyungsoo riu consigo mesmo, 'ele acabou de passar por um círculo de Seth e mesmo assim ainda tem energia para ficar tímido? Que face fina.

— Temos mais casos como esse do que você imagina — ele disse puxando o outro braço, Jongin não puxou de volta dessa vez. — Não é uma marca de maldição que vai condenar você aqui, mas sim as suas intenções.

Ele continuou a despir o cultivador, encontrando outras marcas pelo resto do corpo. Jongin era forte, Kyungsoo percebeu que os músculos dele eram firmes ainda que não fossem exageradamente grandes. Mesmo que o pó vermelho tivesse penetrado as vestes, o aspecto magro era perceptível, bem como as linhas que marcavam alguém que tinha o costume de trilhar longos caminhos.

Kyungsoo percebeu que estava encarando por muito tempo os mesmos símbolos e traços, o cultivador permanecia envergonhado, mas ainda não deixava de olhar de volta. Jongin continuou a ficar cada vez mais vermelho, porém com o bom coração que tinha, Kyungsoo não o provocou por isso. Ele voltou a tirar as outras peças. 

Quando Jongin ficou apenas com as vestes íntimas, este entrou na tina. Ele afundou na água quente e o vapor começou a cobrir a imagem do seu corpo aos poucos. Kyungsoo trouxe os panos limpos e a colher de madeira para o outro. Incomodado em relembrar dos antigos costumes, ele sentiu o corpo ir perdendo as forças. Ele recolheu Chidae de volta.

— Você pode terminar sozinho agora, qualquer coisa basta gritar — ele parou por um instante, então bateu na própria cabeça ao se lembrar. — Só faça barulho o suficiente que um de nós estará aqui. Ah! Também tem um copo com um suco de gergelim para purificação, é para gargarejar e pôr para fora depois, o gosto é bom, mas… não recomendo que você beba em todo caso.

Sem precisar de respostas, ele se retirou. Do lado de fora, Sehun, que havia acabado de chegar, e Junmyeon conversavam seriamente entre si. Kyungsoo não era o único a ser precavido, para todos os três um pequeno problema poderia se tornar algo grande em apenas alguns instantes.

— Você acha que foi uma boa escolha trazer ele para cá? — Junmyeon perguntou assim que ele sentou ao lado deles. 

— Eu espero que sim, eu realmente espero que sim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹ selo é uma forma de escrita, tipo criptografada.
> 
> Então, como estamos? Pra quem não lê novel pode ter umas partes ainda meio estranhas, mas logo as coisas vão fazer sentido.
> 
> Próxima atualização é pra semana que bem, talvez na terça ou quarta. Se eu sumir foi porque morri durante o enem ksksk ai
> 
> Pra quem ainda não viu: 
> 
> — Trailer: https://youtu.be/oeJhh9qCQl8
> 
> Caso queiram meu achar no Twitter: @/swjypcy. Até o próximo!


	3. Cascata de pedras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite 
> 
> Meio atrasada? Bastante, o enem me derrubou feio, no chão. Agora, meio zumbi eu consegui terminar de revisar com a ajuda da Sissi ela quem me salva.
> 
> Esse é um pequeno fragmento do passado do Kyungsoo, importante pra conhecer quem ele é no presente da história
> 
> Boa leitura!

Há quem diga que os dois filhos do Mestre Do são anjos em meio às pedras.

Há quem diga que eles, na verdade, são a encarnação e sequência do seu pai, o próprio demônio na terra. 

Mas boatos são apenas boatos.

Kyungsoo andava ao lado de Minseok. Seu irmão mais velho adorava carregá-lo pelo jardim, logo quando o sol começava a se esconder timidamente atrás das muralhas grosseiras. As árvores pareciam ensaiar uma coreografia ditada pelos ventos certeiros de Boryeong e as rochas sendo invadidas pelos mais diversos tipos de animais minúsculos e inimagináveis.

Mesmo com a paisagem sendo, em sua maioria, montanhas, os Do tinham o costume de manter o jardim bem organizado para manter o fluxo de energias fluindo - mesmo que a matriz espiritual do clã não seja exatamente de cunho positivo.

\- Como foram as aulas hoje? - Minseok perguntou sem jeito. Kyungsoo bateu os pés.

\- Um saco! Eu não aguento mais ter que aprender a usar aquela espada. 

\- Não fale desse jeito da Seongan¹, ela é uma boa arma espiritual, só não...

\- Só não é pra mim - ele o cortou. - Eu gosto de usar amuletos, Min. Arranjos, estratégias, não espadas e sabres... você acredita que nosso pai quis me fazer usar um sabre? 

Minseok fechou os olhos, sentindo uma tontura somente em imaginar a cena. Os Sabres usavam mais energia negativa do que a base da cultivação dos Do, nas mãos de Kyungsoo isso seria uma arma letal, para os outros e, principalmente, para ele mesmo.

\- Não foi muito esperto da parte dele.

\- Sim, não foi.

Os pequenos sinos que se prendiam aos galhos, cordas que o propŕio Minseok havia prendido em seus poucos quatro anos com a ajuda do seu pai quando Kyungsoo ainda era recém nascido, chacoalharam em uma melodia desregular. Os dois irmãos observavam tudo encantados, ainda que não fosse nenhuma novidade para eles.

\- Com a comissão dessa semana - Kyungsoo começou, Minseok ouvia atentamente enquanto acariciava chidae que dormia ao redor do seu dedo anelar. - Você acha que nós conseguimos abrir o jardim antes das outras seitas chegarem?

\- Talvez, não sei ao certo - ele sorriu para o irmão mais novo. - Não se preocupe. Senão antes, depois. 

\- Hmn, tudo bem...

Ambos continuaram a caminhar a passos curtos e lentos. Um ao lado do outro. Mesmo sendo de mães diferentes, ambos sempre foram grudados. Kyungsoo respeitava e admirava o irmão mais velho, assim como este o apoiava em tudo - ou, pelo menos, quase tudo. Com um tempo, os passos do jovem mestre Do começaram a ficar descompassados. O mais velho nada disse, apenas o analisava. Um, dois, três tropeços, Kyungsoo mal percebia.

\- O que você tanto pensa para estar andando desse jeito? - Minseok perguntou segurando o riso.

Kyungsoo saiu do transe um pouco depois, só então ele percebeu que já estava prestes a cair em um dos lados do jardim. Minseok não aguentou mais e riu, o acompanhando com os braços presos atrás das costas. Ele tossiu e limpou a garganta desviando para o caminho de costume, Minseok balançou a cabeça.

\- De que jeito eu estaria andando? - Tentou disfarçar. - Eu só... 

\- Pensando no que o nosso pai disse?

O Mestre Do era conhecido por ser um homem duro, assim ele pensava diferente de todos os moradores e sempre fazia questão de lembrar: entre o respeito e o temor, tente obter os dois, mas caso só um se faça necessário, o medo será a melhor escolha para um líder de boa conduta. Kyungsoo sentia a cabeça doer somente em pensar nessa frase, porque ela sempre vinha acompanhada de algo como: "Do que adianta você ter um bom cérebro se mal consegue atacar alguém? Nosso clã é um clã de guerra, você é um inútil igualzinho a sua mãe".

Esse tipo de frase virou um costume vicioso, de pesadelo a piadas entre os servos mais recorrentes, ela perseguiu o jovem Do, muitos, aliás, podem até citar ela de cor. 

Kyungsoo nunca lhe dava ouvidos, ele sempre foi muito obediente ao seu irmão, apenas. Todos sabiam que ele era o único que tinha a plena confiança do adolescente.

Minseok não precisou de uma afirmação alheia para saber que estava certo, então ele apenas suspirou.

\- Já disse para você esquecer isso. 

Com a floresta cada vez mais próxima, eles pararam para se sentar em um banco de pedra que comumente era usado pelos dois. Ele ficava em uma parte escondida dali, entre duas cortinas de galhos cobertos de trepadeiras. Nos dias em que Kyungsoo queria matar aula ou fugir das brigas com o pai, Minseok sabia que poderia ir e o encontrar ali.

\- Você também não parece tão calmo assim.

\- Impressão sua, Soo.

Este pressionou os olhos, encostou o corpo no tronco do carvalho enquanto esperava silenciosamente pela verdadeira resposta.

\- Pra quem tem somente 17 anos você é bastante insolente, não é? - Kyungsoo deu de ombros.

\- Você quem me criou assim, não foi?

\- Certo, você levou essa - ele riu mais uma vez antes de prosseguir. - O Chen vai vir essa semana. Disseram que o clã Kim irá organizar um mapa com nosso pai... ele tem que vim também. Não é...?

\- Não tem o que se preocupar, ele com certeza virá. E mesmo se não quiserem trazer o Jongdae, eu não duvidaria que ele o fizesse às escondidas.

\- Você tem razão - Minseok se animou.

Eles continuaram conversando sobre as coisas da reunião e o que iriam fazer para comemorar os 22 anos de Minseok, que seria alguns dias depois. Kyungsoo observou o irmão saltitar em meio às gramíneas. Após o alertar para tomar cuidado, ele sorriu afirmando mais uma vez que Jongdae viria. Com um pouco mais de tempo, ele voltou a sentar ao seu lado tranquilamente.

\- Espero que nosso pai não implique com ele dessa vez. Se ele te ouvir chamando Jongdae pelo nome de nascença de novo... você provavelmente subirá ao comando antes da hora. Ele vai cair duro no chão.

Ambos riram, mas logo pararam ao ver o sol desaparecer de vez. Era hora de entrar no templo Muji e ajudar no recolhimento. Esse momento consistia em, basicamente, analisar os ganhos e as perdas de guerra do dia, calcular o lucro que vinha dos clãs subjugados e observar as estratégias dos clãs inimigos. Como os recados eram entregues durante a luz do sol, eles também liam as correspondências. 

Os dois entraram em casa sérios, assim como devia ser feito. Mesmo com auxiliares e servos, o Mestre Do colocava ambos os filhos para aprender tudo aquilo desde pequenos. Em partes, Kyungsoo sempre gostava de saber mais sobre os moradores da sua seita, apesar de também odiar ver o que faziam com as pessoas de outros lugares - uma briga injusta que levava caos para ambos os lados, os ganhos, se comparado às perdas, eram mínimos.

\- Vocês estão atrasados - Mestre Do alertou sentado no ponto alto do templo. 

Muitos escribas e servos continuaram a trabalhar, mesmo com os olhos presos na cena da família Do. A voz de Jaejoong era grossa, mas afiada o suficiente para cortar qualquer um ali.

\- Pai, foi menos que o tempo de um incenso - Minseok abaixou a cabeça ao ver a expressão dele. 

\- O que seu irmão fez dessa vez?

Os dois se entreolharam, eles haviam parado para Kyungsoo arrumar as vestes e evitar brigas, mas aquilo só piorou a situação. As vozes dos outros eram perceptíveis, mesmo que o tom fosse muito baixo, o pai deles não se importava, não na frente de todos, ele mantinha a pose enquanto o seu sangue esquentava a cada sílaba dita.

\- A culpa foi minha - Minseok tomou a frente. - Eu me distraí com um ninho de passarinhos no caminho.

De cima, o Mestre Do riu sozinho, irônico. Ele sabia que o filho mais velho estava fazendo o trabalho sujo, de novo. Não era do feitio dele fazer isso, mas sim do outro. Todos sabiam disso, na verdade.

Desde criança Kyungsoo escapava para as vilas de Boryeong, ele vestia roupas comuns e se escondia na multidão. Adorava observar as pessoas passando e ouvir as histórias que elas contavam umas para as outras, principalmente de outros lugares. Muitas vezes ele se via pintando e ilustrando os diversos mitos que ouvia e sempre os escondia embaixo do travesseiro. 

Um dos seus sonhos era poder sair dos domínios Boryeong e conhecer novas pessoas, porém, mesmo as pessoas da sua própria província não ousavam falar mais do que duas ou três frases com ele quando ele estava sendo o futuro da seita Do. E quando se é filho de um dos maiores líderes, o anonimato não é uma opção, não a longo prazo.

Kyungsoo nunca teve a habilidade de conversar com pessoas novas, essa não era a maior característica do clã Do. Não é atoa que o seu emblema era as duas rochas, elas diziam muito sobre os que moravam ali. Provavelmente, Minseok tinha herdado o bom humor e o jeito extrovertido do clã de sua mãe. Era essa a energia que o consolava.

\- O que estão esperando? - o Mestre Do rugiu. - Precisam de um convite para se sentar e começar a vasculhar os documentos?

De frente ao seu pai, Kyungsoo foi obrigado a engolir as palavras rudes que ele indiretamente soltava para si enquanto seu irmão levava a maior carga. Eles se sentaram e começaram a contabilizar, carta por carta, mapa por mapa. Tinham que arrumar o máximo possível para a comissão, mas era sufocante. Essa rotina deixava Kyungsoo doente e ele só queria poder contar para alguém o quanto tudo aquilo lhe tirava o chão. Mas Minseok já fazia muito, não merecia mais uma carga de preocupação nas próprias costas.

Como se não bastasse, Kyungsoo também não podia estar com outras crianças. Às vezes os filhos de outros mestres passavam poucos dias ali para aprender novas técnicas, mas não adiantava. No fim, todos fugiam do filho do grande e duro Mestre Do, era um desrespeito tratar sua prole com tamanha intimidade. Os que tinham coragem de se aproximar riam do seu Qi na maioria das vezes. 

Ele queria dizer ao irmão que não conseguia falar com eles, mas Minseok o incentivava com tanta energia que ele somente sorria e dizia que estava tentando.

Ter uma mente próspera a estratégias é incrível quando se é adulto, mas em meio a crianças e adolescentes é a força da cultivação que conta. Se você não é forte o bastante, está fora de toda e qualquer brincadeira em grupo - Kyungsoo sequer entendia como pessoas tão gananciosas conseguiam manter um bom Qi, a base da cultivação era, basicamente, o próprio ódio, com tal princípio ele não conseguia se manter. 

Quando era pequeno ele apontava para chamar a atenção do pai, depois virou um costume e mesmo que Kyungsoo quisesse escapar dos olhares do pai, ele não conseguiria.

Assim, seu melhor e único amigo era Minseok. Por isso Kyungsoo jamais havia se queixado por coisas como essas antes.

No silêncio ensurdecedor do templo, as lágrimas começaram a cair, silenciosas. Ninguém havia visto Minseok chorar, mas Kyungsoo o fazia com tanta frequência que nenhum deles ousou se intrometer no choro dele. Enquanto o irmão mais velho também sofria calado por ele, pois não poderia fazer nada ali, o pai balançava a cabeça e o condenava por trás dos cílios. 

...

Kyungsoo acompanhou a fumaça do incenso até a persiana, do lado de fora estavam Jongdae junto aos cultivadores da sua seita. Com o pai doente, ele, mesmo sendo jovem, participava de todas as reuniões do clã Kim com a sua mãe. Minseok sorriu ao lado de Kyungsoo e não demorou muito para ambos estarem no grande salão. 

\- Mesmo sabendo que você viria, eu ainda estou surpreso por te ver. Quer dizer, de maneira positiva, é claro - Minseok soltou rapidamente. Jongdae soltou um riso acompanhando a animação do outro.

\- Se fosse há um ano atrás eu diria que você está tímido.

\- Você anda sonhando? Eu só estou animado, parece que finalmente o meu pai vai me deixar ir em uma caçada noturna de verdade, eu queria falar contigo, para ir comigo.

\- Hm... eu deveria mesmo ir? - ele fingiu ponderar. 

\- Não, melhor não - Minseok protestou também atuando. - Pensando bem, eu não sei se você seria mesmo de alguma vantagem.

\- Minseoki-ki! 

O Mestre Do, assim como outros participantes da reunião, direcionou o olhar aos dois que estavam rindo no meio do templo. Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, mas eles eram irmãos jurados, não é como se pudesse proibir ambos de se falarem sem perder um aliado em troca. Houve um suspiro.

Pelo menos havia chamado ele pelo nome de cortesia.

Os três comprimentaram adequadamente todos antes de irem à área de treino dos irmãos Do. Jongdae tinha o tempo contado antes de notarem a sua falta, então eles correram - Minseok ainda falava sobre a caçada noturna enquanto se orgulhava de Kyungsoo ter melhorado no arco e flecha.

\- Na próxima eu com certeza te levarei comigo, Soo!

Logo os mais velhos começaram a contar tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, Kyungsoo andou mais atrás para dar privacidade a eles. Ao diminuir os passos, começou a observar ao seu redor. Ainda era manhã e o céu estava claro, sequer havia nuvens. Ao seu redor as plantas exibiam um verde agradável, o cheiro do orvalho também era forte, ao contrário do incenso de cerejeira que Minseok fazia às escondidas para si. 

Os pensamentos borbulhavam ativamente, ele planejava a próxima vez que iria escapar ou abrir o jardim para visitas, assim demorou a perceber que alguém já andava do seu lado.

\- Você sempre caminha distraído desse jeito ou...? 

Kyungsoo levou um susto e congelou quase que instantaneamente. O garoto do lado riu da expressão alheia. Aparentava ter a mesma idade que ele, talvez um pouco mais velho, mas as feições eram mais convidativas que as dele, o jovem Do observou. Imaginando ser mais um cultivador iniciante que estava ali para brincar consigo, ele acelerou os passos. Não tinha mais face para lidar com piadas maldosas.

Assim, Kyungsoo acompanhou os outros dois sem prestar muita atenção ao que diziam. O garoto não parou de os seguir, o jovem Do estava cada vez mais aflito. Minseok, que nunca deixava de observar o irmão, notou o incômodo dele, mas ao virar-se para o acompanhante não sentiu qualquer energia ressentida ou maldosa vinda dele. Desse modo, parou de caminhar, o que assustou tanto Kyungsoo quanto Jongdae.

\- Chen, eu tenho uma surpresa para você - Minseok disse ainda com um sorriso entre os lábios. Os olhos do outro brilharam automaticamente. - Soo, sinto muito, mas vou ter que pedir para você ficar. Qualquer emergência, e somente em emergência, eu vou estar no mesmo lugar.

Kyungsoo sentiu o corpo gelar mais uma vez, Minseok riu. - Ele parece ser legal, então não seja negativo. Ele tem uma boa imagem também - sussurrou de maneira arteira. 

Assim que eles caminharam entre os galhos, Kyungsoo segurou a espada com firmeza. Mesmo não sendo forte, ainda havia aprendido o suficiente para autodefesa - também estava renovando os métodos da própria seita às escondidas. Talvez ele também soubesse algum arranjo bom o suficiente para manter o forasteiro distante. 

O novato permaneceu quieto, tinha uma força espiritual que se assemelhava a um gato do mato. O rosto era delicado, mas de presença forte, os olhos miúdos também lembravam os de um felino. Momentaneamente, Kyungsoo lembrou da seita Zhang.

\- Quem é você? - perguntou trêmulo. - Não lembro de ver o seu rosto antes. 

O garoto logo arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpreso. Logo curvou-se e levou os braços para a frente do corpo, não tinha muito jeito, mas ainda era honroso o suficiente. Ele permaneceu assim por certo tempo, o olhando de baixo.

\- Zhang Yixing, primeiro na linha de sucessão. Eu não tinha sido apresentado antes às outras seitas, perdoe minha falta de respeito, irmão Do. 

Kyungsoo suspirou, o gosto de sangue incomodou por instantes. Não gostava quando lhe chamavam desse jeito, mas por respeito retribuiu com menos fervor o comprimento. 

\- Por que está atrás de mim? 

\- Me desculpa por isso também, os outros já estão ocupados com os seus grupos e nenhum tem uma boa feição como a sua, pensei que talvez fosse uma boa ideia.

Kyungsoo sentiu o rosto esquentar, ouviu novamente a risada de Yixing. Desde pequeno tinha a face fina frente às pessoas estranhas. O outro continuou: - Eu queria conversar contigo, mas soube que era calado, então não quis forçar você a nada. 

O jovem Do encarou os olhos alheios, eles brilhavam como pedras de turmalina. Não só seu rosto esquentava cada vez mais, como também se sentia enjoado, de uma maneira estranha que lhe pareceu agradável. Como uma euforia incomum. As mãos tremiam atrás das costas, com a mente em branco ele apenas falou que entendia. Um silêncio seguiu, ao tempo do queimar de um incenso Yixing riu. 

\- Então... você não é mesmo de falar muito. 

\- Perdão... eu não tenho... costume.

\- Não, não. Não é algo difícil de se mudar, de qualquer forma - ele deu de ombros. - Podemos andar um pouco e atirar algumas flechas, não precisa de muitas palavras para isso. 

\- Tudo bem... 

Então eles continuaram, apenas alguns risos e frases soltas eram ditas por Yixing, Kyungsoo só sabia soltar uma ou duas palavras, mas como o outro achava graça e completava sem muito pesar, era divertido. O Zhang tinha um jeitinho único, uns pensamentos incomuns que o faziam pensar em uma nova forma de ver o mundo, algo mais simples e bobo, diria. Ele sequer percebia o nervosismo do Jovem Do.

Tudo isso era novo, alguém de outra seita, da sua idade, lhe dando atenção e brincando consigo. Kyungsoo sentiu que, finalmente, algo de diferente poderia acontecer naquele lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹Seongan: significa "bravo".
> 
> O que tão achando??? Eu fico p@& da vida com o Jaejoong
> 
> Kyungsoo: Pai, descobri uma nova forma de trazer paz ao mundo.
> 
> Ele: nhanhanha, parabéns pelo mínimo. Quer que eu faça festa também?
> 
> Enfim, Minseok meu bebê todo, guardem bem ele no coração, tão ouvindo?
> 
> Bem, até semana quinta, dessa vez de verdade, viu?


	4. Gatos do Mato

— Chanyeol, você é terrível — um dos novatos jogou no meio da conversa.

Os demais riram, uma das garotas não deixou de repreendê-los. Naquele dia, o clima estava ameno e as ruas consideravelmente agitadas. Dentro da casa de chá a bagunça era frequente, principalmente nos dias em que o Clã Park corria animadamente por ali, os outros clientes estavam tão acostumados que sequer olhavam para eles.

— Você fala assim dele, mas não faz muito diferente. Só que ao invés de sair bebendo no tempo livre, o sênior Baekhyun treina e fortalece as relações com os outros clãs.

— A verdade é que o sênior Chanyeol não faria nada sem ele.

Apesar de muitos na mesa terem receio de concordar por ele ser o líder do grupo, outros, já acostumados, riram do comentário. Como filho único, muito do que Chanyeol fazia ele havia aprendido com Baekhyun, de uma forma ou de outra.

— Bom, isso... você não é cruel demais? — ele perguntou trêmulo do outro lado da mesa. — De que seita vocês são, afinal? Vão para o clã dele se vocês preferirem aquele brutamontes a mim!

— Se eu pudesse… — uma das garotas sussurrou, todos voltaram a rir. — Se bem que, ele fica mais aqui do que no próprio templo.

— Isso não é porque ele é brigado com a irmã mais velha?

— Ninguém sabe ao certo — eles não pensaram muito sobre o assunto.

— Pior do que eu — Chanyeol começou novamente. — Falam de mim, mas vocês falam mais dele do que eu.

Ninguém rebateu, sequer o levaram a sério. Não que eles não o respeitassem, mas isso era dentro do treinamento, enquanto estavam nas caçadas noturnas, não em uma mesa bebendo licor de bordo. 

— Alguém quer mais alguma coisa? — Junmyeon perguntou estendendo a garrafa para alguns deles.

A mesma garota que havia proposto ir para a seita de Baekhyun negou por eles antes de beber de uma só vez o que tinha sobrado. Enquanto os novatos comemoravam, Chanyeol fazia cara feia para o copo vazio. 

— Vocês já beberam demais. Não morram tão cedo, nem percam o resto de dignidade da nossa seita.

A conversa continuou animada mesmo depois da bronca, a criança rabugenta ainda fazia manha encostado na parede — sequer parecia ser o líder do grupo jogado no chão daquele jeito.

Mimoso, carente, já tinha se sentado no colo de algum deles para receber carinho e, por vezes, alguns petiscos. Kyungsoo observava de longe, o felino se entregava a qualquer um com uma facilidade incrível.

— Eles não cansam, não? — Joohyun disse apoiada na entrada.

Nenhum dos três havia notado que ela tinha chegado. As vestes vermelhas combinavam com seus cabelos negros e olhos marcados. Não houve tanta cerimônia, ela também não parecia estar tão animada. Com a mania de andar pisando firme que ela havia pego da própria mãe, Joohyun caminhou até o balcão onde os outros estavam. A madeira silenciosa sob seus pés. 

— Você não viria só na semana que vem? 

Junmyeon perguntou, realmente intrigado. A garota sorriu e se sentou após servir por si só um copo de vinho de arroz. 

— Isso me faz acreditar que você não gosta de mim…. Vocês estão bem hoje — ela apontou pro movimento do estabelecimento. — A vila levar o seu nome faz sentido, Sehun. Você está de parabéns.

— Ela tá fazendo aquilo de novo, não tá? Ironizando. 

— Parece que sim. Afinal, o que aconteceu?

Ela torceu o pescoço, o barulho incomodou Kyungsoo, mas não disse nada. Pelo contrário, sentou e esperou ela falar calmamente. Sehun não teve tanta disposição, mas o acompanhou. 

— Era para passarmos aqui semana que vem, como o Junmyeon disse, mas encontramos um grupo com alguns idosos e crianças — ela virou o copo, não esboçou nenhuma reação ao receber o álcool. — Eles conseguiram escapar de uns cultivadores que estavam cercando Gimpo, é uma comunidade mais isolada.

— E para que diabos alguém iria atacá-los se eles não estavam com ninguém?

— Pergunte ao seu pai, Kyungsoo, pergunte a ele. 

Kyungsoo engoliu seco, o barulho dos galhos arranhando e rugindo sobre as paredes o deixou atordoado. Sehun apoiou o corpo dele com o seu braço direito. 

— Nenhum palpite?

— Nós conversamos com a líder deles, todos estavam nervosos, crianças chorando e chamando pela mãe, pelo pai, os idosos quase não se mantinham em pé — um lapso de raiva surgiu no rosto de Joohyun enquanto ela enchia mais um copo. 

Sehun puxou o copo da mão dela e ele mesmo bebeu o líquido transparente de gosto adocicado. Joohyun reclamou, mas não ousou pegar mais.

— O caso é, a líder deles, Gayeon, disse que quando uns cultivadores chegaram eles falaram coisas. Eles sabem bem pouco da nossa língua, mas pelo visto o grandioso Mestre Do jurou com aquela merda que ele chama de cabeça, me perdoa Kyungsoo, que os Huang iriam atacar e agrupar um novo exército. O mesmo de sempre; mão de obra barata, cultivadores, curandeiros novos… então para evitar essa crueldade, ele foi cruel primeiro. 

A risada que seguiu as palavras foi curta e estridente. Sehun sentiu as palavras dela, buscou um pouco de chá e a entregou. Junmyeon permaneceu calado de cabeça baixa, pensando. Por outro lado, Kyungsoo se manteve em silêncio, não por escolha, mas porque ele não tinha energia para contradizer Joohyun, nem face para levantar a cabeça, ele apenas se encolheu com o peso do seu nome sobre as costas.

— Junmyeon disse que vocês ganharam mais uma criança para cuidar, uma bem forte e singular nas palavras dele — ela soltou, por algum tempo, somente o barulho das risadas da mesa principal preenchia o lugar. 

— Suho — Sehun o chamou pelo nome de nascimento. 

Junmyeon aproveitou o chamado de um dos clientes e se desviou dos outros para buscar uma das garrafas diretamente no estoque. Sehun nunca o chamava assim.

— Ele não consegue manter a boca fechada — Kyungsoo se irritou.

— O que tem de dinheiro, tem de língua.

Joohyun não deixou de rir deles, ela deu alguns tapas suaves em ambos. Junmyeon não demorou a aparecer com um sorriso amarelo e uma distância segura dos dois. Apesar da brincadeira, o clima não deixava de estar tenso. 

— Ela me sondou, eu não pude evitar.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, os braços de Junmyeon foram para frente, ele se curvou.

— Perdoem o hyung de vocês, por favor.

— Se você se curva tão fácil por tão pouco, é meio…

— Ridículo — Kyungsoo completou.

Joohyun que assistia tudo com os braços cruzados, puxou Junmyeon para o seu lado. Mimoso, aproveitou a distração deles para se aconchegar nos pés dela. O rabo dele cobrindo boa parte das pernas.

— Não culpem ele, eu realmente o pressionei. 

— Inconsequente — Sehun soltou o ar.

Ele virou o rosto, voltou a calcular as notas do lugar enquanto arrumava a conta da mesa que ainda estava ocupada. 

— Ele não deixa de ser viciado em um vinagre — Joohyun comentou.

— Às vezes ele me dá mais medo do que você — Kyungsoo também fingiu não ouvir ela.

— Cachorro que ladra, não morde. 

— Sim, realmente. Por isso o Sehun não diz nada e você treme só de ouvir ele te chamar — Junmyeon deu de ombros. 

Joohyun revirou os olhos, mas deu um breve sorriso.

— É só assim pra eu poder sorrir um pouco — ela cruzou as pernas apoiadas no chão recém encerado. 

— Se vocês estão aqui, quem está com o forasteiro? Não acredito que vocês depois de velhos ficaram brurros.

— Ele vai ficar grogue pelo resto do dia. Os ajudantes do Junmyeon estão de olho.

— Ser rico é ótimo, não é? 

— Tenho as minhas vantagens — Junmyeon deu de ombros.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, Sehun ao fundo já tinha ido ajudar o jovem Mestre Baekhyun a tirar Chanyeol da mesa enquanto ele praguejava o outro em línguas desconhecidas. Kyungsoo se frustrou, toda semana acontecia a mesma coisa. 

— Eu já vou indo, preciso correr para a realidade — ela engoliu seco, os olhos avermelhados. 

Só então Kyungsoo notou que Joohyun parecia não ter dormido por, no mínimo, uma semana. 

— Não quer ficar e descansar um pouco? Podemos conseguir algum espaço para todo mundo passar a noite, comida, cobertores.

— Não, não, perturbar vocês já renova minhas energias. Não podemos deixar eles aqui. Ainda que aqui seja, tecnicamente, um lugar neutro, ainda tem os park e toda a seita de Namyangju. Não quero arranjar problemas diplomáticos, não agora. 

— A situação está tão feia assim? 

— Não tanto, mas… ah sim, eu já ia esquecendo — ela deu um tapa na própria cabeça. — Com essa confusão tão perto, se mantenham cuidadosos, há boatos que eles estão tentando buscar mais pessoas a qualquer custo. Ninguém sabe o que aqueles três estão planejando. 

— E eles teriam coragem de pisar os pés aqui? — Kyungsoo torceu a boca de lado, debochando. 

Junmyeon esticou o pescoço, pensativo, encarando Kyungsoo e Sehun que tinha acabado de voltar depois de levar o bebum. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, preocupado.

— Não quer levar algum mantimento? Tenho umas sacas de arroz extra.

— Eu não gosto disso, mas vou aceitar uma sim, até chegarmos em Myeongdong vai ser difícil achar comida suficiente. 

— Vocês estão indo por baixo?

— Não, com os Do por perto… arriscado demais. Temos alguns portais, consome muita energia, mas é o mais seguro agora.

A situação foi fácil de ser compreendida a partir daí. Enquanto um dos ajudantes de Junmyeon buscava a saca, Joohyun ficou encarando Baekhyun e Chanyeol brigando na porta da casa de chá por causa do cavalo que o primeiro havia trazido. 

Assim que o pacote chegou, ela se curvou em agradecimento. 

— Pelo visto está todo mundo bem, então eu já estou indo, tem gente me esperando.

Joohyun aproveitou a deixa dos outros dois cultivadores para sair também. Curvou a Junmyeon minimamente mais uma vez antes de se despedir de Kyungsoo e de Sehun também.

— Vamos ter que arrumar o nosso alçapão — o mais velho comentou.

— Ela vai morrer de cansaço, pode escrever.

— Credo, Kyungsoo. 

Ele deu de ombros e respirou fundo. 

— Se continuar assim, não vai ser um credo que vai resolver. 

A brisa ficou intensa. As vestes negras de Junmyeon balançavam com o vento, Kyungsoo segurou o chapéu que ele usava, era uma peça azul e preta que combinava com o resto. Ele usava aquele acessório com frequência. Ajeitando ele, o atendente se levantou.

— Eu vou deixar vocês mais cedo hoje, para fazer perguntas. Quem sabe arrumar as coisas, já que ontem eu caí duro na cama.

— Seja educado com a visita. 

— Ele ainda não é visita, tem muito o que conquistar ainda para isso.

Sehun concordou voltando a se sentar em frente às finanças. Ele torceu o bico. Junmyeon entregou a Kyungsoo um cesto com frutas, um pouco de macarrão com o molho do peixe e duas garrafas de porcelana dizendo para ele deixar um pouco para o cultivador também.

O caminho era sempre o mesmo, Mimoso acompanhava o dono desleixado. As pessoas já conhecidas avançavam as cabeças para Kyungsoo, o cumprimentando, ele os devolvia sem tanta animação.

Dentro da casa tudo estava escuro, o atendente estranhou já que sempre mantinham elas acesas quando começava a escurecer. Chindae se encolheu no seu dedo, ele reclamou de dor, mas o anel não o soltou. Kyungsoo acendeu algumas lanternas até que tudo voltasse a ser claro novamente, os três usavam muitas delas por conta de Sehun. 

Ele procurou Jongin por todo o lugar, mas não havia qualquer sinal do outro, os ajudantes também não estavam lá. Após ver que nenhum objeto de valor tinha sumido, Kyungsoo se acalmou. 'Se nada foi roubado e ele apenas sumiu é um ótimo sinal'. Com um sorriso, ele retirou as coisas da cesta e começou a se debruçar sobre o prato. 

Sentou-se no piso de madeira para poder comer confortavelmente, o cheiro do peixe agridoce e do licor eram encantadores, um manjar. Kyungsoo só gostaria de comer em paz para depois chamar algum ajudante e ter notícias de Jongin. Porém, ele não foi escutado por ninguém. Um barulho estrondoso ecoou do lado de fora, ele pulou automaticamente. Primeiro achou que seria mais um dos gatos do mato que Sehun mantinha nos fundos, mas era algo grande demais para isso. Pensou ser Mimoso, mas o gato há pouco já estava deitado em cima do seu colo. 

Então Kyungsoo sentiu que talvez Jongin estivesse mesmo planejando algo contra eles. Com esse pensamento, ele virou o anel no dedo e buscou folhetos para um novo amuleto.

Se apressou. Do lado de fora ventava, uma garoa caia e mesmo com tantas luzes ao redor, o campo de visão era limitado. Kyungsoo continuou caminhando imaginando qual parte de Jongin iria quebrar. Contudo, quando finalmente pode ver algo, a causa da bagunça mais parecia um lobo que um felino em si. Jongin estava levemente molhado, caído no chão e com os gatos de Sehun mordendo os seus pés, dois dos ajudantes estavam ao redor, tentando o puxar para cima, sem muito sucesso. 

Assim que percebeu que não se tratava de uma ameaça, Kyungsoo suspirou guardando os amuletos dentro da própria roupa. Quando o viram, os criados se curvaram no mesmo instante, Kyungsoo dispensou e acenou para eles. Jongin, quando ouviu o outro, juntou todas as forças para se levantar e, tentar, se manter ereto.

Quando este suspendeu o rosto adequadamente e direcionou o seu olhar, Kyungsoo fraquejou por um instante. Ele foi pego de surpresa. 

Agora, com os traços mais nítidos, o cultivador parecia ter um rosto esculpido, assim como as estátuas divinas dos templos mais requintados que ele já tivera o prazer de conhecer. Kyungsoo praguejou mais uma vez, estava irritado e sequer sabia se achava aquela cena caótica, ridícula ou cômica.

— Espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa para essa bagunça. 

Perdido, Jongin ficou sem o que fazer, os outros dois sustentaram o seu corpo ainda mole o levando para dentro. Com mais luz no ambiente, Kyungsoo parecia ainda mais bravo. 'Espero que Junmyeon coloque ele para correr o mais breve possível'

Mas como se fosse uma onda de azar, Jongin foi posto bem a sua frente, os olhos profundos mais destacados, diretamente para os seus. 

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou voltando o olhar para o copo, tomou um pouco do licor. 

Os dois ajudantes se encararam, perdidos, desesperados. A garota, Kyungsoo julgava ser alguma novata. Sabendo que Junmyeon sempre buscava pessoas de confiança, ele fez questão de deixar claro que estava falando com o forasteiro, não com eles. Aliviados e, por fim, dispensados, ambos, tanto a garota quanto o rapaz esguio, saíram em disparada.

Os dois, agora sozinhos, mantiveram o olhar. Kyungsoo quis se sentir orgulhoso em ver que havia feito um bom trabalho já que não havia nenhuma cicatriz permanente no rosto de Jongin, mas ele só se sentiu tonto. Sem cabeça para continuar encarando o rosto afeiçoado do outro, Kyungsoo voltou à cesta, buscando o resto das coisas, um prato e um copo extra para o estranho.

— Eu fiquei... com fome… — ele disse devagar, provavelmente com a boca ainda dolorida. — Eu ouvi barulho lá fora… achei ser você… 

— E se viu que não era eu, por que fez todo esse alvoroço? Ninguém te segurou?

— Eu… eu acho que eles não imaginavam… que eu iria sair… correndo.

Kyungsoo suspirou passando a mãos pelos fios negros.

— Eu… escorreguei. Os gatos vieram e subiram em cima de mim… acho que eles estão com fome… também.

Kyungsoo suspirou, não queria perder tempo discutindo. Apontou para o prato na mesa, ambos já sentados de frente a ela, com as pernas dobradas no chão. Não foi preciso mais nenhuma palavra, Jongin puxou o objeto animadamente e esboçou algo que Kyungsoo julgou ser um sorriso. 

O atendente, antes de começar a comer, colocou um pouco para o gato em um recipiente de porcelana. Voltando a comer, viu o quão agitado Jongin era.

— Não coma tão rápido, se você colocar para fora e sujar tudo irá limpar sozinho — Jongin continuou a sorrir para ele balançando a cabeça em afirmação, mas continuou da mesma forma.

— Eu tô falando com as paredes...

— Ainda dói… muito, mas faz algumas… semanas que eu não como, ontem… Junmyeon? Ele me trouxe… comida, mas eu não consegui…

— Entendi, coma então. 

O tempo correu bem. Enquanto Kyungsoo se livrava da exaustão do dia na tina de água quente depois de comer, Jongin servia chá e licor para ele e para o outro, respectivamente. Quando Junmyeon chegou com Sehun e viu Jongin terminando de comer, franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Parece que ele veio mesmo de uma guerra. 

— Sim, agora tome cuidado com a boca — Jongin balançou a cabeça de novo, ainda sem dar ouvidos. — Nunca comeram tão bem algo que eu fiz, finalmente fui valorizado nesse lar.

Sehun revirou os olhos. Eles dois saíram, provavelmente para tomar banho e tirar as roupas de serviço. 

— Kyungsoo — o dito intruso lhe chamou. Esse já estava devidamente vestido. — Vem pegar… um pouco de chá.

Ele torceu o rosto, mas aceitou a bebida. Sentado de lado, sem o encarar, Kyungsoo soltou o ar.

— Pode… perguntar. 

— Hmm?

O jovem Kim se ajustou, as costas eretas. 

— Eu sei… você quer me perguntar… coisas. Não parece… que você seja alguém de… se segurar. Pode perguntar. 

Kyungsoo jurou ter notado um tom de deboche levemente disfarçado.

— Você só tá falando assim por causa da boca, certo? Eu não conseguiria lidar com isso por muito mais tempo.

— Sim.

— Terrível… 

— Você era pior do que ele — Sehun cruzou os braços, também arrumado.

Junmyeon olhou o mais novo de uma forma entre pena e injúria. Jongin sorriu minimamente, Kyungsoo fez o contrário.

— Como eu disse, cachorro que late não morde — Kyungsoo perdeu a paciência. 

— Eu acho que vocês não vão… chegar as perguntas certas. Então eu mesmo… vou falar. 

— Por que eu sinto um pouco de ironia nisso? 

— Kyungsoo, por favor. 

Os três entraram em outra discussão. Jongin escutou tudo acuado, ele olhava para a janela de vidro que tinha no cômodo, o pé de boldo balançava as folhas com primor. Era de um verde esbelto, brilhante. 

— Sim, já entendemos que você não confia nele, Kyungsoo. Agora vamos ouvir pra ver se validam ou não isso, certo?

Silêncio. 

— Fale antes que comece tudo de novo — Sehun comentou baixinho.

— O clã Kim fez uma… triagem na minha vila. 

Os três o ouviam atentamente, Jongin limpou a garganta. A boca ainda tinha manchas roxas nos cantos, mas ele não parou. 

— Nosso exército… se entregou. Estávamos fracos demais, para enfrentar… os Huang sozinhos. 

— Então o clã Kim aceitou entregar a seita para o clã Do? — Kyungsoo perguntou indignado.

— Levaram os cultivadores… caçadores e carpinteiros. Temporariamente… eles disseram. 

Sehun e Junmyeon se entreolharam, o atendente suspirou. 

— Mentiras clássicas. Provavelmente muitos nem voltaram a ver a família de novo.

Jongin concordou, ele prendia os dedos entre a palma da mão. O lugar ficou em silêncio, há muito que não recebiam notícias diretas da seita de Boryeong.

— E como você chegou até aqui? — Sehun perguntou, ele estava focado.

— Eu tenho família… eles dependem de mim. Se eu… não voltar…

— Então você tentou fugir, desafiou eles? 

— Eu tentei avisar que eu… tenho problemas — ele mostrou as marcas, ainda não havia colocado novas faixas de proteção, o tecido fino da roupa não as escondiam com eficiência. — Eles não quiseram me liberar… eu sabia que ninguém iria cuidar da minha família, então...

— Se você fosse tinha a chance de nunca voltar, se fugisse poderia tentar resgatar os dois depois.

Ele concordou novamente, falou que tentou escapar e que pegaram ele, mas que por ter sido treinado como cultivador soube se defender e que apenas assim conseguiu fugir tendo somente a boca e a energia espiritual prejudicadas. 

— E eles não correram atrás de você? — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços desconfiado. 

— Não, eu consegui me afastar bem… e também…. não tenho tanto valor assim. A maldição… ela é de família, às vezes me enfraquece… outras nem tanto.

Junmyeon e Kyungsoo se encararam, conversando silenciosamente entre si. O mais novo respirou fundo. 

— Boryeong fica relativamente longe daqui, não havia ninguém para te ajudar antes?

Jongin negou, disse que passou muitos dias se arrastando e que todos corriam dele, não importando quão delicado ele tentasse ser. Sequer podia trocar palavras. Apenas uma senhora teve disposição em ler o que ele escrevia e o alertou sobre o jovem que conhecia as técnicas de Boryeong.

— E o que você pretende fazer agora que pode falar? 

— Eu não sei… minha família tem um dinheiro que eu guardei… não sei até quando. Pretendo melhorar, juntar mais para poder… buscar eles. 

— Então você vai desertar da sua seita? 

— Caso isso não termine, não haverá uma seita para ele de qualquer forma — Sehun interviu. 

Os três ficaram em silêncio, Jongin mantinha os olhos esperançosos enquanto as mãos ainda brincavam uma com a outra. 

— Eu não posso usar... cultivação por agora, mas sei limpar, também sou bom com… atividades manuais e de força bruta.

— Até agora você só nos trouxe bagunça — Kyungsoo fechou a cara. Jongin pode, finalmente, engolir a seco.

— Eu… limpei… o quarto. 

Kyungsoo saiu da sala e sem mais palavras foi até o quarto verificar as palavras dele, realmente estava tudo limpo. O pó laranja do arranjo havia sido limpo com destreza, ele apertou os olhos. Tinha deixado, em partes, de propósito para ver o que ele iria fazer, mas sequer notou que estava tudo no lugar antes por conta do susto. Ele voltou para o cômodo. 

— Então? — Junmyeon perguntou. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar negando a admitir tão facilmente. 

— Eu realmente posso ajudar... cresci fazendo tudo sozinho, praticamente. Eu posso trabalhar para pagar a estadia e a comida… se gostarem do que eu faço podem me dar mais trabalho e… pagar o que achar justo. 

— Um rio cauteloso leva consigo até mesmo pedras. 

Todos permaneceram em silêncio mais uma vez, vendo que ninguém negou a proposta, Sehun sentou-se na borda da mesa. 

— Espero que saiba lavar roupa, alimentar, dar banhos em gatos e que seja bom em polir o chão.

— Eu ainda não concordei? — Kyungsoo reclamou. 

Com os dois o ignorando, o cultivador conseguiu elevar um sorriso ao passo que se curvava em agradecimento. Ainda que não parecesse felicidade genuína, foi o suficiente para Junmyeon o retribuir e os outros dois voltarem a cuidar das suas próprias coisas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ai esse kyungsoo

**Author's Note:**

> — Chimdae: significa dorminhoco 
> 
> Que tal? O que tão achando? Gravem bem essa maldição... Pobre Kyungsoo 
> 
> Hoje é o aniversário do Kyungsoo, o do Kai é em menos de uma semana. No dia dele eu vou postar o segundo capítulo, espero por vocês!
> 
> — o trailer que eu fiz: https://youtu.be/oeJhh9qCQl8
> 
> A playlist que eu fiz eu apaguei sem querer (a burrice), então assim que eu terminar eu coloco aqui e no próximo capítulo.


End file.
